Es MI mamá
by Anniih
Summary: Su mamá le estaba hablando a una planta como si fuese su bebé. Tierra del Fuego se puso celoso decidido a irse de la casa, pero...no podría dejar que esa planta le robe a su mamá, porque es SU mamá. *ArgentinaxChile!Fem; Tierra del Fuego*


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro. El comercial tampoco me pertenece. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**~A**dvertencias: Am…Carlitos celosito =3

**~P**areja: ArgentinaxChile!Fem/MartínxMaríaJosé. (La mayoría votó por ese nombre para Manuel versión mina)

**~N**ota: El fic está ambientado en el comercial argentino de la propaganda del Día de la Madre. Les dejo los link's.

Parte 1: h t t p : / /www. youtube. com/watch?v=lfxwgYzGlto&feature=related

Parte 2: h t t p : / /www. youtube. com/watch?v=oCgwFv_WyhU&feature=related

Parte 3: h t t p : / /www.y outube. com/watch?v=023qqQHaSJA&feature=related

.

* * *

><p><strong>Es MI mamá<strong>

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en relajarse una semana en la casa del argentino, por insistencia de este y del fueguino. Era de esos días, un fin de semana normal. Martín salió hacer trámites. María José se quedó en casa cuidando a Carlitos. Era de mañana, el pequeño estaba durmiendo en la habitación. Luego se despertó oyendo palabras provenientes de su mamá. Así que bajó las escalares sin mucho apresuro, llegando a la sala. Se escondió detrás de una pared observando a la chilena.

―Es hermosa, tienes lindos colores ―Chile le hablaba a una planta, acariciando sus hojas, actuando como si esa planta fuese un bebé―, porque mamá te va a cuidar siempre, siempre, si-

Se detuvo dándose cuenta que Tierra del Fuego la estaba mirando seriamente sintiéndose dolido. ¡Le estaba hablando a una planta! ¡Y la quería más que a él! Era imperdonable. Ahora comprendía cuando su papá se ponía celoso al ver al británico cerca de su mamá, no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara y le quitara la atención. Esa planta, le estaba quitando a su mamá. Un nudo se le formó, decidiéndose a irse al cuarto.

― ¡No Carlitos! ¡Yo te lo puede explicar! ―la chilena rápidamente se puso de pie, sobresaltada en seguir los pasitos del isleño, llegando a la puerta cerrada del cuarto del susodicho― ¿Estai' ahí? ―golpeó suavemente para que el rubiecito le abriera la puerta. No abrió― Ya poh Carlitos, sale, estai' actuando igual que el Martín.

No hubo respuesta. Cote seguía ahí esperando a que su hijo abriera. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Se encontraba hablándole a una planta, por dios. Y más encima le decía que la cuidaría siempre siendo su mamá. ¡Arg! Carlitos tenía razones para enojarse.

Y hablando de él, yacía dentro del cuarto apoyado en la puerta sin expresión en el rostro.

―No sé. ―dijo solamente eso. Luego caminó a la ventana observando a muchos niños con sus madres en el jardín. Todos se divertían. Había muchos abrazos maternales. Mucha felicidad.

No podía seguir así. Debía tomar una decisión para su vida. Lo lamentaba por su papá, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cogió sus cosas importantes, incluso a Como tú, y bajó.

Chile se encontraba en la sala, sentada en el sillón tomando una taza de té, sin saber mucho que hacer hasta que el fueguino apareció llamando su atención.

―Mamá, me voy de la casa. Chao, me voy ―informó natural dando media vuelta en ir a salir de la casa. Abrió la puerta, salió hasta ahí mirando el mundo de afuera. ¿Y ahora que iba hacer? ¿A dónde ir? Giró a ver al país tutor―. ¿Me llevás?

Al preguntar, María José cerró la puerta entrando al pequeño y lo envió a la habitación a conversar.

Al otro día…

Tierra del Fuego se encontraba con Inglaterra. Sí, con Inglaterra haciéndole compañía por sus estados de melancolía y depresión dentro de un bar. No habían peleado ni insultado. Solo se encontraron y se sentaron juntos compartiendo sus penas. Arthur bebía ron, y Carlitos un vaso de leche mientras explicaba su situación. El inglés se sorprendía, ¿cómo Chile pudo ser tan mala con el isleño? Podría ser con el argentino que le encantaría, pero no con un niñito que era su hijo.

Y el isleño le explicaba con el acento de su padre.

―Por una planta, por una planta, por una plantaaa~.

Arthur solo acertaba escuchándolo.

En ese momento, llegó Martín. Frunció el ceño, caminando rápidamente, tomando del brazo al fueguino.

― ¿Qué hacés aquí con este inglés? Mamá está muy preocupada.

―Está con esa planta…

― ¿Cuál planta? ―se preguntó sabiendo aquella tontería. Luego miró fulminando a Arthur― ¿Y vos? No te quiero ver más enseñándole cosas malas a mi pibe.

―Tch. ―dijo simplemente el británico regresando a beber.

Y Argentina tomó a Carlitos sobre su hombro como un saco de papas, yéndose del lugar. Al llegar a casa, volvieron a conversar con él diciéndole que solo era una planta y que María José estaba ciega en no saber diferenciar. Tierra del Fuego aceptó las disculpas y se fue a la sala a pintar con sus crayones y papel en el suelo, un regalo para su mamá.

Al terminar de colorear, miró fijamente a la planta maldita roba mamás chilenas; ya le bastaba con tener a Arthur entre medio. Luego entreabrió la boca para decirles unas cuantas verdades.

―Vos no tenés mamá, sos una planta, vede. ―le dijo directo sin temor en tener represalias. Se levantó cogiendo su gran cartulina blanca con varios dibujos colocándola frente a la planta, tapándola.

No dejaría que su mamá cayera otra vez. No dejaría que esa planta le robe a su mamá. Porque es su mamá, y mamá hay una sola.

Ah, debería llamarla para que viera su trabajo. La fue a buscar tirándola de la mano junto con el argentino.

Chile preguntó qué demonios le pasó a la planta, pero el detalle de la cartulina donde decía "Mamá" le llamó mucho más la atención.

―Para vos mamá.

Martín, solo se rió en ese momento tan tiernamente humorisado.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Iba hacer con el papel de Manuel, pero siendo él, no creo que le hable a una planta. Arthur con Carlitos fue tan LOL, que ni yo me la creo(xD). Por cierto, el comercial es demasiado tiernooo~. No sé si en otros lugares ya es el Día de la Madre, aquí en Manueland es hoy domingo 8/05 (aunque las fechas siempre cambian para que caiga un domingo), por eso quise hacer este fic. ¿En Grosolandia es en octubre?

Estoy pensando seriamente que el hijo es celosito como el padre xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Saluden a sus mamis, a sus tías, a sus abuelas, a todas. Yo le hice una torta =3

¡Cuídense! ¡Bye, bye!


End file.
